Haircut
by Erithil
Summary: Luffy needs a haircut. A pointless fluffy Sanji, Luffy friendship fic.


Nakama fic, not meant to be yaoi unless you choose to think so. :)

Disclaimer: One Piece and all characters mentioned are created by Eiichiro Oda. I only borrow them for silly purposes such as this fic.

Nami-san said Luffy needs a haircut. His hair had gotten too long, untidy. A disgrace.

Nami-san had said it in the presence of Sanji.

Nami-san had frowned as she said it.

Naturally, that meant Sanji must do something about it.

That was why he was standing in the bathroom, with the captain perched on a high stool in front of the mirror, squirming about like a fish out of water.

"Keep still!" Sanji gritted his teeth on his cigarette, delivering an admonishing punch to his captain's head.

"But it itches!" Luffy whined, scratching at the sheet fastened around his neck.

"And it keeps the hair off you." He growled, growing angry. "Now stop it! I still have lunch to make after this."

That got his attention. Luffy's head swiveled around to look at him, eyes widening expectantly. "Lunch?" He gave a crow of delight, clapping his sandaled feet together happily. "Meat! Meat! Are we going to have meat, Sanji?"

"Yes, yes, we are." The irate cook frowned, grabbing him by the shoulders to rein his enthusiasm. "Hold still now or lunch will be late."

To his credit, and encouraged by thoughts of the promised meat, Luffy did try his best to stop fidgeting. He settled down, but still twitched now and then, pouting in displeasure as he eyed the offending sheet.

Sanji smiled secretly at the childish expression, his own annoyance melting away. One can never stay mad with Luffy for long. He started running his hands through the unruly black hair, judging its length and how much he should take off. Luffy's hair was soft, gliding smoothly between his fingers but springy with a cheerful bounce almost like the person himself. It smelled of sunshine and sea breeze.

"So, how do you want it?"

Luffy frowned thoughtfully at his reflection in the mirror for a moment as he gave the matter serious thought. "Shorter?" He suggested helpfully.

Sanji sighed. "Like that algae-head?" He said sarcastically.

But of course it was a waste of perfectly good sarcasm. Luffy nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. That'll be so cool!"

With a roll of his eyes, Sanji stilled the bobbing head. "Just a trim, I think." He said, starting to comb the messy dark hair into some semblance of order.

"Yeow!" Luffy exclaimed as the comb snagged a tangle.

"Keep still." He demanded, trying to ease the knot free. "Don't you ever comb your hair?"

"Nope." He grinned like it was something he was proud of.

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. Sanji worked quietly. He hadn't really done this before but his skilled hands trained by years of careful work in the kitchen quickly learned what was needed, falling into a steady rhythm. _Comb. Snip. Comb. Snip._

"Okay, gotta do the front now." He moved to stand in front of him. "Close your eyes."

Luffy shut his eyes obediently as Sanji started snipping at the drooping fringe. Looking down at face of his captain, the cook was suddenly overcome with emotion.

The way he was sitting there, his eyes gently closed, a faint smile on his lips, his face tilted slightly upwards towards him...trustingly.

Sanji took a breath. He knew love when he saw it. And right now, he knew he loved this boy sitting in front of him. Not the way he loved the ladies, but it was no less intense.

He loved him as his captain, as his nakama. As the person who had inspired him and in his simple innocent ways, reminded him of the true meaning of life and dreams.

Never mind that he spent most of the time angry with him, cursing his addiction to meat; and never mind that he would still be mad with him often after this. It was times like this, the feelings catching him unaware and totally off-guard, which reminded him of the beauty that was Luffy.

He was strength, bravery, innocence and lots of other things he didn't have names for all rolled together, and personified.

He was his captain.

Little bits of black hair floated down, settling on Luffy's cheeks and he helped brush them away absently.

Luffy cracked open one eye tentatively. "Done yet?"

Sanji smiled. "Almost."

Reaching over, he ruffled his dark hair affectionately, musing up the neat comb marks that seemed odd on this free-spirited creature. Then, swiping the straw hat off from where it hung over the tap, he planted it firmly on Luffy's head.

"There. Now it's done."


End file.
